


Just Out Of Reach

by Hemosnixuality



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Nostalgia, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemosnixuality/pseuds/Hemosnixuality
Summary: Prompt:Myrinne becomes the Archon of Naxos once more and Kassandra has made it her "resting spot" in between her adventures. It has the perfect view of Mykonos from Zeus' Overwatch so that Kassandra can reflect on her time with Kyra and the past they shared.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Just Out Of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request I received to explore a more reminiscent side of Kassandra on her past with Kyra.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kassandra has been known for many things over the years, but it never has been for settling down. Even now with the threat of the cult at its most minimal, she still finds herself on the go. There will always be another contract to take and another problem to solve. Her time was still very valuable, but she has learned a thing or two from her past and she now understands the importance of a break. She can remember how stressed she was at the height of the cult and it was not something she ever wanted to resort back to. She had worked hard and it was time to reap the rewards. It always boiled down to "where" said downtime would take place as she didn't have the normal life and house like the rest of the Greek world. 

Her "home" was ever changing, but she thinks she's found something pretty nice for the meantime. Her mater had decided against a life in Sparta and Kassandra couldn't blame her. Their house was no longer their home as too many bad memories overshadowed anything positive they could've done. It was a constant reminder of what they all lost that day and the precious time they were robbed of. Instead of filling their hearts with warmth, it felt like a snow storm raging. Everything was frozen to the touch and on the verge of shattering, it was no way to live. So both she and her mater made a choice that night to never return and they've never looked back. Nikolaus was dead, Stentor was dead, and now Sparta was too.

Her mater had been voted back in as Archon of Naxos, resuming her old position before she left to help Kassandra fight the cult, and life for her could not be better. She was helping the people she had grown to love and care for and she was getting the respect and revere she deserved. All in all, she'd never seen her mater this happy before. It was a life her mater hadn't expected, but it is one she took up with pride. Never before had Naxos been such a powerhouse and it was all credited to the hard work she had put in. 

They hadn't spoken much in person once they both left Sparta, but Kassandra did find herself sailing closer to Naxos whenever possible to pay her a visit. Now with the period of rest upon her, she decided to spend some quality time with her mater and catch up on lost time. She still cannot believe she gets to say this after everything that's happened, but they were both hard women to kill and were stronger together. That unity is what won them the battle with the cult and it is what made them who they are today. 

Kassandra had found herself quite relaxed since she arrived in Naxos about two weeks ago. She had plenty of drachmae so work wasn't a necessity and she got to just live instead of just surviving. It was an odd feeling to not be on guard, but it allowed her the time to contemplate her life. She couldn't think properly in the heart of town where her mater lived, it was too noisy and too rushed. On one of her earlier visits, she had set off to find a place of solace that she could escape to and she found something better than she could have hoped for. As much as she's changed, her desire to be alone was still something she treasured so she made sure she found a spot that she knew she'd not be bothered at.

The locals referred to it as "Zeus' Overwatch" because of how high it was in comparison to the rest of the island, but Kassandra knew there was more to it. From the perch, you could not only see all of Naxos, but Paros, Samos, Kos, and, her personal favorite, Mykonos. You had a view that only the gods would see and it was breathtaking. She found herself up here a lot, day or night, just sitting and watching. It gave her a fresh perspective of just how small she was in comparison to the rest of the Greek world. Being up so high in the clouds allowed her to be free.

Taking a deep inhale, Kassandra closes her eyes and allows herself to just feel. She was untouchable up here and nothing could hurt her. The only thing she ever had to fear up here was her own mind being left to process her past. But she wasn't afraid of it, not anymore. Kassandra now could see her life as it was meant to be seen. She felt comfortable in her own skin and that was a blessing within itself. With this new found self acceptance, Kassandra found herself becoming nostalgic. Her thoughts ranged to everyone who helped get her to be the woman she was today.

Kassandra's eyes open and her gaze drift straight ahead to the beautiful wonder that is Mykonos. Her eyes search for the statue of Artemis and they trail slightly to the left to land on where she believes the small altar was. It was too far for her to see with the naked eye, but she knew it was still there. There had been one name that she couldn't stop thinking about no matter how hard she tried. A name synonymous with the majestic island before her.

_Kyra._

It was a name she tried to forget, but it never worked. She had made peace with lots of factors outside her control, but she couldn't settle herself when it came to this woman. She thought of Kyra often and she wondered what her life had become. Their time together may have been brief, but you don't need that kind of time when you just immediately fit. She and Kyra were so similar with their struggles, they both understood that life was not kind and that anything worth it was worth fighting for. She can still remember vividly the first time they met and it never fails to bring a sad smile to her face. 

Kassandra had wondered if meeting Kyra was a blessing or a curse many times and she's still not sure she has the answer. Getting to know Kyra was one of the greatest privileges of her life, but with that came the crushing absence when she had to walk away. When Kyra told her to go, she didn't know what to do. Thaletas had come after her and there was no stopping him. What was she to do? Kassandra knew she did what she had to, she had to survive, but Kyra hadn't wanted to hear any of it. Her heart was broken, Kassandra understood that, but there was nothing she could do to change it. Kyra had made up her mind and, in that split second, it changed their worlds forever.

She had contemplated many times if she made the right decision, but she still didn't know after all this time. What would their lives have been like if he were still alive? Would he and Kyra be married, living back in Sparta with their children running around? Would Kyra have given up the life and home she worked so hard to protect for him? Would the distance and Thaletas' promotion have caused an irreparable rift between them, forcing them to part ways? There were so many unanswered questions that would remain as such for the rest of time, they died when he did and there wasn't any use dwelling on him. The real questions she wanted answers to had nothing to do with him and everything to do with her.

Kassandra had known they both had a connection from the moment they met, but it was never given a chance to see the light of day. Everything between them happened in such a frenzy that it made her head spin just thinking of it. From battles on the beaches to stolen moments, their story together was tumultuous. There was never a dull moment when they were together and it made Kassandra realize that there may be more to life than what she once believed. Kyra had changed her, had changed her heart, and Kassandra couldn't ever be satisfied with anything short of that feeling again.

Kyra had awakened her from the emotionless life that she lived and Kassandra almost hated her for it. It was so much easier to go about her days unattached, but Kyra had knocked down every wall she had built herself and she was able to chip away at her blackened heart enough for it to feel her warmth. Kyra had shown her that life was better with feelings, even if it meant you knew you'd get hurt. Perhaps Kyra was just a lesson for her to learn, but she didn't want to accept that reality. Kassandra couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ accept that Kyra was but a fleeting moment meant to teach her a lesson. She may not be well versed with love, but she knew enough to recognize the potential.

What the two of them had shared was but a sapling in its form, but the potential for them to blossom into something beautiful was unprecedented. Alas, they had planted themselves in a desert, void of any water or hopes of sustaining life instead of a lush forest. They were built to fail, but it was beautifully tragic. The timing wasn't right and the setting was off, but they gave it their best shot anyway, at least she thought so. Kassandra had no way of knowing how cruel the fates would be to the both of them, she just didn't know how much it would hurt. 

There was so much she didn't understand back then, so much she was too naive to see. Kassandra allowed her infatuation with Kyra to jeopardize everything she had worked to establish and it costed her greatly. Kassandra couldn't care less about the drachmae or the glory, no. No, what she really lost was worth more than all of that combined. She had lost the trust of Kyra and it was something she could never get back. Kassandra should have fought for her, she shouldn't have just walked away. It was the biggest regret in her life and it was one she may never get to resolve.

Would Kyra even want anything to do with her after all this time? Had too much time passed for her to be more than just a mistake? Would she forgive Kassandra for her past actions? These were the questions that haunted her on lonely nights and they only got worse as the time ticked away. Would Kassandra's own heart still pound in her chest every time she saw Kyra? Would her breath still hitch when Kyra sent her a smile that was just for her? Would she be able to realize that she loved this woman, even after all this time?

Tears escape her as these questions repeat themselves in her mind over and over again. How funny life could be with having her so close to what she wants, but, ultimately, be so far away.

Kassandra recounts the words she spoke to her mater so many moons ago. A phrase she always shared, but its message was not something she heeded very often.

"Sometimes the most painful things are the things we should do."

Reuniting wouldn't fix them, but enough time has passed now that the pain from seeing one another might not be so bad. Perhaps in this time of rest, she could mend a relationship that meant more to her than she ever knew. It may be too late, but she would never know unless she tried. Come tomorrow morning, she was going to cross the Aegean and come face to face with the woman who refuses to leave her mind. It could confirm for her that they're too different now and that their growth had brought them down separate paths. That all they will ever be is distant memories and fond thoughts or it could do just the opposite. It could show her a woman who's presence filled her with comfort in a way she's never been able to replicate. A smile that shined brighter than the sun and a laugh that could heal all her wounds. Kassandra would no longer allow time to play her for a fool. 

She just hopes Kyra would feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept the option open of having a "happy ending" as there is always a possibility I may write more with this when the time comes.


End file.
